Double Trouble
by Cheshire.x
Summary: You being the victim of the 2p's for their sinister plan, are captured and tormented to spill out answers and weaknesses of your fellow countries. But being the stubborn and firm country you are, you keep your lips sealed and now are used as a hostage for the fellow countries. What are the 2p's planning? Will your friends succeed in freeing you? Or will you even make it out alive?


**A/n:** I just decided to write this out of nothing but boredom; never thought it'd end up here, lol.

 **WARNING: Swearing and violence is included (of course it is; it's a 2p story). Read at your own cost.  
Also, I might have praised the reader here a bit and made her look like a strong country only because I want the 2p to look weak and have a failure personality lol sorry.**

 **Chapter 1** : _Disappearance & Investigation_

~At the world meeting~

"Veh~ Germany! Have you seen (country) anywhere? She promised to have lunch together..." Italy said with a tint of sadness mixed in his tone.

"Nein, I haven't. Now let me finish my work."  
The German refused to know the whereabouts of the (nationality) girl and paid attention to the country who was giving their speech.

"She's not picking up her phone either... veh~" the Italian slumped on the table and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. (Country) had finally agreed to go out for lunch after today's meeting but never ended showing up.

"Come to think of it, Ita-chan... I haven't seen (country) for a while now. We and Roma-chan were going to have a movie night the day before but she never showed up."  
Spain spoke up beside Italy and gave his thoughts making Italy and Germany both look a bit concerned now.

"Che, the damned ragazza! She should've at least called if she didn't want to hang out!" Romano clicked his tongue in annoyance and shut his eyes.

"Hmm, now I'm kind of getting worried for (country)" Germany rubbed his chin as he set the documents in his hands down and thought about the (nationality).

"Veh~ I hope she's okay..."

"Haha! Don't worry Ita-chan! She's really tough so I'm pretty sure she's alright wherever she is! How about you, Romano and I go over to her place and find out?" Spain suggested the idea to Italy and the latter cheered up to his normal self.

"That's a great idea, big brother Spain!" Italy chimed out and went back to chanting 'pasta' again.

Your POV  
~Else where~  
I panted heavily as I felt pain rush through all over my body. My wrists ached from the ropes which held them tight and my sight was dimmed out from the blind fold which prevented the light from entering.

"So... Are you going to answer now or?" I heard her cheery voice again. I adored how she expected me to answer all her questions with just torturing me.

I grinned and let out a soft chuckle, earning a grunt from her.  
"What's so funny, eh?" She pretended to sound sweet but I could sense the annoyance in her tone.

"It's hilarious how you expect me to tell you shit with you just torturing me. It's not going to work…"  
"Why, you fucking bitch..." I felt a stinging sensation around my shoulder followed by a sharp pain which left me screaming in agony.

"Oh, trust me, it will... And you'd better have my answers the next time." She whispered into my ear and pulled out the blade from my flesh.  
I heard her steps fading slowly and ending with the door shutting. I was alone once again.

~Second persons POV~  
"So? Did she answer or?" The auburn haired Italian asked immediately as (2p's name) walked out the room where you dwelled.

"No." She said plainly, obviously ticked off with the stubbornness you showed.

"What?! And what the fuck were you doing for the past half an hour?!" The red was American across the room blurted out in anger.

"I tried but she didn't spill shit. She is driving me insane." Your 2p sat down on a nearby chair and folded her arms and legs.

"We gave you one fucking job and you can't even do that right. Do you know how fucking useless you are?" The Italian who was the master mind behind all this walked up to (2p's name) and grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I bet you were all fucking rainbows and unicorns like how you always are." This time Matthew who was right beside her spat out harshly.

"Will you fucking quit it?! I tried to make her talk but the bitch wouldn't, alright?! If you think it's that easy then why the fuck are you sitting here and making me do all the bullshit? Go a-fuckin-head and have your own way with her!"

(2p's name) shoved Luciano's hand away from her head and had grabbed Matt by his shirt, spitting the words to his face and making sure everyone else in the room paid heed to those words.

Well, obviously (2p's name) never had gotten this ticked off since your arrival. She had thought you'd two get along but she was dead wrong. She ended up hating her 1p like the others did. She was a sweet personality and nearly never cracked but I guess you made her lose it every now and then.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that..." Luciano glared at the (h/c) haired 2p before landing a good kick in her abdomen, knocking her down right after with a painful blow.

(2p's name) coughed out blood and shrieked once she felt a painful sensation behind her back. It was her spine. She felt as it would split into two if she moved any further.

That shriek was followed by an even louder howl after Allen placed his foot on her stomach.

"You are still fragile as ever... Your bark may sound deadly but you're still the same pup you've always been. I bet you could join your 1p too? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" He spat out the harsh words coldly and increased the force on her stomach.

She whimpered and was obviously dipped in fear. She was weak. She couldn't do anything right and would always screw up. She wasn't dependable and never was reliable for even once. A complete opposite of you.

"Stay here and learn some manners." Lutz threw (2p's name) in a dark and narrow room where she cried aloud after hitting her back again.

"No! Please! Give me another ch-" and the door was closed on her tear-stained face. She brought herself up and sat down despite the pain which was killing her, hugging her knees and sobbing silently.

~back at your place~  
Italy knocked several times but there was no answer. Let's say that the Italy brothers, Spain, Germany and Prussia had been waiting out for about 10 minutes but received no answer from their good friend (country).

"Open the door, (name)!" Romano this time banged on the door harder and harder as if he was trying to break it down.

"I don't understand why you had to come, bruder." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and had his eyes closed.

"What? And have myself worrying for (country)? No way! I'm too awesome for that so I took an awesome decision to come here and find out myself!" Prussia praised and explained himself to his little brother with his awesome gestures.

"You know, nobody asked if you could come along either, you potato bastard. It was only supposed to be me, Spain and Veneziano" Romano bluntly added as he waited for the door to open but no luck.

"If Italy hadn't dragged me along then you wouldn't see me here."

"Looks like she isn't home..." Spain ended their little chatter and stated the obvious.  
All of the 5 countries blinked in confusion as they heard an awfully familiar kind of laugh and realized within mere seconds to who the laugh had belonged to.

"Onhonhonhon~ no need to worry because big brother France is here to help!"  
Everyone was astonished at the sudden entrance of France and his glorious flamboyant pose.  
He held a key in his hand and had his arm raised up while his other hand was on his waist and his legs spread apart.

"What? Are you serious?! She gave you her key?" Germany questionably looked at France as he made his way to the door and inserted the key into the keyhole below the golden knob.

"Yeah, they kind of have a history together of an awesome friendship." Prussia answered his little brother and chuckled along.

It was true; you and France have known each other for a long time and were even best friends. God knows how you even managed being friends with the pervert but the trust between the two of you was really strong so you had handed him your house keys so that he could come and go as he liked.

"That's actually really hard for me to accept right now..." Romano thought of the really strict and dangerous you being best friends with the perverted and flamboyant French man.

France huffed before opening the door and said something about nothing being impossible and entered into your mansion only to be completely horrified at the sight.  
He paused at the threshold and stood still with his grip never leaving the door handle.

"What's the hold up? Let's get in already! Yo (country), you in-" Prussia pushed France out of the way so that everyone could have a whole view of the inside of the mansion only to have the same expression the French man held. What they witnessed was a nearly destroyed living room with dry blood patches on the sofas and the wooden floor. The curtains were in tatters and so the lights that entered from the patches were the only source of light that illuminated the room. Papers were scattered almost everywhere and the furniture were completely broken.

Everyone had their mouths agape with intense horror and bewilderment.

"What the crapola happened here?!" Romano was the first to react in the whole situation and was followed by Italy immediately.

"No! (Country) has been captured! What do we do what do we do what do we d-"

"Italy! Calm down! We can't jump to conclusions before even searching the place!" Germany silenced the Italian who was practically on his knees and crying out. No matter how much Italy's assumption seemed like the only explanation for this mess, none of them were ready to accept the fact that such a wise and powerful country was captured by some kind of over powered being.

"Bruder, Italy and I will look at the basement and the present room. Spain, Romano and France will look at the top floors and come back down here to discuss what we have found. Any questions?" Germany assigned groups to look for clues and even the country who lived here.

"Yeah! I do!" Romano immediately raised his hand after the blond German's order and had gained everyone's attention.

"How come I get to be stuck with this wine-bastard and since who told you that you could order me?!" He snapped at the potato lover and Germany just sweat-dropped.

"Roma-chan, I think it's best if we ignore who's going with us and look for (name)-chan. She might be in serious danger." Spain placed a hand on to hot-headed Italian's shoulder and calmed him down.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't order me, you potato-bastard" and with that, the other group rushed off to the top floors while Germany's group started looking around in the living room.

After a few minutes of good searching, everyone gathered around to discuss what they had found unusual and what would seem important for upcoming events.

"So, found any clues?" Prussia asked first and Spain spoke up.

"Romano and I found these strange notes in (county)'s study room. We only read the first page; at first we weren't sure to go through them but then it proved to be really bizarre. (Country) really doesn't seem to be the one to write something this crazy but this is no doubt her handwriting..." Spain pulled out some blood stained notes from behind and handed them to the country who was practically in charge at the moment, Germany.

Germany scanned through the paper before summarizing it because everyone reading it with each turn would only be time consuming.  
As he read deeper, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed at the content of the text which aroused everyone's curiosity and confusion.

"What the hell...?" The words escaped his mouth unintentionally and his blue eyes were absolutely lost in the notes.

"Well? Spill it already!" Romano stomped his foot to gain the blond German's attention and he succeeded in doing so.

"These pages are obviously from (country)'s journal." Germany stated before shuffling the pages and Spain and Romano felt a tinge of guilt rise within them.

"It says something here that she could see her other self around the areas where she would go. In the meetings, her home place and with her friends even."

"Other self? What could that mean?" France automatically questioned Germany and what he found odd in the text.

"Who knows? And these are from 2 weeks ago..." He shuffled through the papers again and checked the dates on them before handing them to Spain again.

"We can assume that (country) has been missing for a week now... Because one; she didn't show up in the meeting today and two; she didn't show up at my place for a movie two days ago and none of us saw her before that either. It could be more but we can't be really sure..." Spain rubbed his chin as he tried thinking about the situation in hope to makes thing clearer.

"I agree with Spain since the blood here looks quite old... I would say for about a week or something..." Prussia added as he traced his fingers along the dried fluid and examined it with his crimson eyes.

"So… (Name)'s probably been captured for a week and the notes say something about absolute nonsense... Did anyone else come across anything? Because I didn't." France asked.

"I found this gun below the sofa!" Italy exclaimed in excitement and Germany's eyes widened at the sight of the handgun.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" He scolded the Italian and took the gun from his grasp.

"Veh~ you were so busy in the kitchen and so I thought only to bring it up when we got gathered here. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever..." Germany examined the gun and did all kinds of things you'd do with a gun except shoot someone. He dissembled it and was astonished to see how well built it was.

"Wunderbar!" The German shouted in amazement and gained everyone's attention.

"What is it, Germany?!" France asked immediately who seemed to be the most concerned present in the room. The victim and he were the closest after all.

"This is an amazingly structured gun!" The German looked through the barrel of the gun and everyone face-palmed at his reply.

"You fucking potato-bastard! Here we are worrying about (name) and you are amused by some stupid old gun?!" Romano shot at Germany and spoke for everyone in the room for his silly actions.

"But look at this! This is so amazingly crafted! I've never seen such a piece in my entire life before...!" He kept examining the weaponry until Prussia took it from his hands to do the same.

"We don't fucking care! You fucking & $*#\aafgkblff...!" Romano snapped again at the German who couldn't care less about the Italian who was cussing his mind out.

"Guys! West is right...! This is actually an awesome piece... What if this never really did belong to (country) and was actually the kidnapper's weapon?" Prussia took everyone's attention and suddenly Romano stopped swearing.

"This guns power is amazing. If (country) was hit by this then that means she could be heavily injured. This could've blown her head off if aimed correctly..." Prussia stated as he stared at the gun in awe and passed it on to the next.

"Let's just hope that didn't happen..." France brought his hand to his mouth and tried getting rid of the terrible thoughts.

Spain went thought the pages again and his eyes widened and jaw dropped at the last page.  
"Amigos! Look at this!" He gestured the countries who were gawking and discussing about the gun in front of them as if they were high school girls gossiping about a hot guy.

The Spaniard pointed out the small note at one of the corners of the pages with a date written along side.

"Well? Read it!" France urged him to read the text written in small.

 _"France, I'll bet 10 dollars and will be surprised as shit if you came across this despite being the ignorant bloke you are but I know you're going to come looking for me so here's a note. Take the rest of these notes to England and explain him the whole situation. Don't worry because I'll be sure to keep myself alive…_ _probably_ _  
_ _Date: DD/MM/YY"_

"That's rude of her..." France muttered and pouted at what you had written about him.

"She probably wrote this when the kidnappers had broken into her house... Maybe she knew she was going to be overpowered." Prussia stated and was a bit amazed on how you managed figuring that out.

"I've heard her strategies are almost always successful. I should consult her sometimes..." Germany nodded in agreement with Prussia and praised the (nationality).

Romano ticked off with everyone either being amazed or goofing about when there was actually his good friend missing, decided to snap everyone back to the topic.

"Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go to that scone-bastard already!"

 **Another a/n: I may or may not change the genre of the story (It depends on my mood). Feel free to correct me where I am wrong and don't be shy. I would love it if you did. Also, if the 2p in this isn't at all like yours... gomenasai.**


End file.
